


FuFu Berry

by LamentingQuill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamentingQuill/pseuds/LamentingQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus gives Minerva a taste of Jones Soda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FuFu Berry

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was Jones Soda, and FuFu Berry is my own personal fave. xD

** FuFu Berry **

by

_Lamenting Quill_

****

* * *

 

“What in Merlin’s name are you drinking, Albus?” Minerva asked, as she entered Albus’s office to drop off some paperwork for him to sign, eyeing the glass bottle in his hand filled with garish pink liquid.

“Ah, this, my dear, is a Muggle beverage I discovered in America. It is _Jones Soda_ and it comes in many different flavours. This one, though, is my favourite,” he said, holding up the bottle for her inspection. “It’s called FuFu Berry,” he said happily, eyes twinkling merrily.

Minerva raised a brow at him. “And what, pray tell, is a _FuFu Berry_?”

Albus chuckled, taking another sip of his drink and smacking his lips delightedly. “I’m not exactly sure, but it’s delicious!”

Minerva shook her head, amused despite herself. Really, the things the man could come up with! She never knew what she would find when she entered his office. Perhaps that was one of the reasons she had fallen in love with him.

“Would you like to try a taste, my dear?” he asked with a smile, holding out the bottle to her.

Grinning impishly she replied, “Don’t mind if I do,” and bypassed the bottle to give him a slow, thorough kiss, pulling back and smacking her lips in imitation of his earlier actions. She smirked at his slightly dazed expression and said, “Mmm… fruity!”

 

 


End file.
